Cracken's Rebel Operatives
Cracken's Rebel Operatives era un suplemento de rol destinado a ser utilizado en conjunción con Second Edition rules de Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. Escrito e ilustrado por varios autores y artistas, este libro contiene entradas correspondientes a la Alianza Rebelde "agentes más famosos y coloridos", para el uso por maestros de juego y jugadores en una variedad de maneras. El cuerpo de operarios de Cracken's Rebel Operatives tomó el informe del General Airen Cracken en in-universe en que él considera ser el operario "más útil de la Alianza". Cada entrada contiene una breve biografía del personaje que lo cubre, las estadísticas de los personajes del juego, y un dictamen escrito del Cracken sobre el tema. Algunas entradas dan una descripción breve que entra en detalles con respecto a un aspecto único de un personaje como su especie, una pieza esotérica de los equipos o del buque que el personaje tiene acceso, o de una novela que profundiza en algún aspecto del personaje de la historia. Resumen del editor Contenidos *Introduction *Table of Contents *A Word from General Cracken *Section One: Military **Coronel Vin Northal (by David R. Tulo) **Venlyss Pnorr (by Stephen Crane) **Graf Yonna (by Chuck Truett) **K'lial and Diskio Khzrry (by Chuck Truett) ***Gamemaster Information **Sleeper Cell V-16 (by Ed Stark) ***The Web of Sid Té **Berren Sid Té (by Ed Stark) **Bakku (by Ed Stark) **"Pepper" Flarestream (by Ed Stark) ***Gamemaster Information ****The Last Stand at Refnar **Reginna Bel Typolla (by Ed Stark) **The "Spek-Man" (by Ed Stark) ***Gamemaster Information ****A Conversation with the Spek-Man **** Final Note on Sleeper Cell V-16 **The Shield (by Rick Olshak) ***Filice Ginzork ***Peert Ginzork ***Keal Roscon ***Baarak Kalaim ***The Cygnante *Section Two: Intelligence **Moegid (by Brian Schomburg) **Dælar vuv Tertarrnek (by Stephen Crane) ***Gamemaster Information ****Moff Harlov Jarnek ****The Covallon **Teniente Ander Rendrake (by Sean Fannon) **Coronel Ilo Jev (by David R. Tulo) **Major Kerri Lessev (by David R. Tulo) **Yeoman Vimran Trell (by David R. Tulo and Ron Hodge) **Capitán Jan Strange (by Sean Fannon) **Major TarnInnis (by Sean Fannon) **Rivoche Tarkin (by Michael Allen Horne) ***Rivoche's Brooch **General Locus Geen, Ret. (by Peter Schweighofer) **Barthalemew Windsloe (by Paul Sudlow) **Corewatch (by Eric Trautmann) ***Gamemaster Information ****Corewatch (Bonic Tarracus) **Fionna Flannis (by Peter Schweighofer) **Fulkrehm Protial (by Chuck Truett) **Tal Anavere (by Chuck Truett) **Pertaal Shenvehr (by Peter Schweighofer) ***Gamemaster Information ****Ask Argothal Anything **Rya Skodhan (by Paul Balsamo) **Allexia and Allandria Evlan (by Peter Schweighofer) **Thar'quan (by Craig Robert Carey and Michael Denbo) **Kassar Kosciusko (by Craig Robert Carey and Michael Denbo) **Morna Faenarm (by Rick Olshak) **Kijio Mnuue (by Paul Sudlow) ***Gamemaster Information ****Tallaan Imperial Shipyards **Bron Kand'lar (by Stephen Crane) *Section Three: Droids **AL-BRT-34-X3 (by Paul Sudlow) ***The Short Career of the BRT **Aimi Loto (by Chuck Truett) **MdZ-BLK (Blockhead) (by Chuck Truett) **R2z-DL (Toozy) (by Chuck Truett) **MSE-6 GP droid (by David R. Tulo) **R2-C3 (by David R. Tulo) *Section Four: Support Services **Flinor Tekkirl (by Bill Smith) **Burellion Tiy (by Paul Balsamo) **Tru'eb Cholakk (by Peter Schweighofer) ***Gamemaster Information ****''Luudrian Star'' **Sapphire (by Dan Verssen) ***Gamemaster Information ****''Sapphire's Gem'' **Lavek Talstin (by Chuck Truett) **Pike Angeles (by Paul Sudlow) **Doctor Saren Llalik (by Craig Robert Carey) **Leger DeMain (by Brian Schomburg) ***Leger DeMain's Converted Space Yacht **Siro Simito (by Chuck Truett) ***Gamemaster Information **Resik (by Dan Verssen) **Morrina Reugus (by Peter Schweighofer) ***Gamemaster Information ****Reugus's Codes **Teniente Sarchen Snyle (by Peter Schweighofer) **Ytavarg Aleema (by Craig Robert Carey) ***Gamemaster Information ****From Champion to Rebel **The Tombat (Tanda Marelle) (by Paul Sudlow) **IonaWince (by Peter Schweighofer) **Retter Lewis (by Paul Sudlow) ***Gamemaster Information ****The Cal Ambre ****The Kumauri Battleship ****Inside Callia's *Section Five: Independent Operatives **"Eyes" (by Sean Fannon) **Evram Darkmere (by Michael Allen Horne) ***Gamemaster Information ****The Retribution ****In His Own Words ****Darkmere and his Pirates **Bolabo Hujaan (by Peter Schweighofer) ***Gamemaster Information ****Bolabo's Garage **Krunch (by Peter Schweighofer) **Maniac (by Peter Schweighofer) **"Patchwork" (R2-X0) (by Peter Schweighofer) ***Map: Bolabo's Garage ***Map: ByblosTower214 **Mygo Skinto (by Chuck Truett) ***Map: Mygo's Warren Categoría:West EndGames sourcebooks Categoría:West EndGames sourcebooks Categoría:West EndGames sourcebooks